Doctor Strange VS Doctor Fate
Doctor Strange VS Doctor Fate is the upcoming 94th episode of Death Battle, featuring Doctor Strange from Marvel Comics and Doctor Fate from DC Comics in a battle between Marvel and DC's sorcerous superheroes. Doctor Strange will be voiced by Daman Mills and Doctor Fate will be voiced by Mike Varker. Description There can only be one sorcerer supreme! Who will win this strange fated magical duel? Interlude (*Cues: Wiz & Boomstick - Brandon Yates*) Wiz: The art of magic is a perplexing thing, only those with the right knowledge, talent, and willpower can truly claim to be the most powerful wizards of all. Boomstick: Like Doctor Strange, the Sorcerer Supreme of Marvel Comics. Wiz: And Doctor Fate, DC's defender of cosmic order. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win... a Death Battle. Doctor Strange Wiz: Doctor Stephen Strange wasn't just any brilliant neurosurgeon, he was the very best. Boomstick: Too bad he was also a prick, who cared more about the money he made than the patients he worked on. Strange: Sensational patients bring recognition, recognition brings money, and money keeps Well Haven's doors open. Boomstick: Can't blame him though. When your entire family kicks the bucket one by one like Stephen's did, it's kinda hard to get attached to anybody else. Also, money's just great! Wiz: Strange's talent at the operating table earned him celebrations worldwide, his work became more expensive, and his bank account rose into the millions. Boomstick: And then... (Strange horrifically crashes his car) Boomstick: Don't text and drive kids. Strange survived, but his hands got terrible nerve damage, making them useless for complex tasks like, oh, I don't know, surgery! Pretty inconvenient... Wiz: To find a cure, Strange spent his entire fortune and traveled the globe until he found the Ancient One. He had heard of this man's befuddling mystic healing powers, and at this point, he was up for trying anything. Boomstick: But the old dude refused to cure him. Instead, he offered to teach Strange how to use magic himself and become a superhero! Who needs hands when you have magic? Wiz: Through his training, Strange discovered many secrets of the universe, along with plenty of handy spells. He has learned so many charms, jinxes, enchantments, conjurations, hexes, and incantations that it would be impossible to list them all now, but he certainly has his favorites. Boomstick: Like the nearly unbreakable Bands of Cyttorak. Unless you're super strong like The Hulk or Thanos, no way you're snapping these chains! Wiz: He can surround foes in everlasting fire with the Flames of Faltine, launch energy shots called the Bolts of Balthakk... Boomstick: Did you just say ball sack? Wiz: Knock out foes with theMists of Morpheus, and shield himself using the Seven Rings of Raggadorr. Boomstick: Who the hell came up with these spell names? Whatever happened to plain old "Abracadabra!"? Everybody loves that one! Wiz: Other techniques of his include illusions, hypnotism, protective force fields, telekinesis, immortality, time manipulation, power stealing, teleportation, dimensional travel, transmutation, spell nullification... Boomstick: And he can turn himself into a ghost! Woooh! Wiz: That's his astral form, a projection of Strange's soul, separate from his body, which defies the laws of physics. Popup: With the Ring of the Ancient One, Strange can perform all the same abilities in his astral form as in his physical body. Boomstick: Look Wiz, he can go through walls and fly around, that's a ghost. Wiz: To invoke these spells, Strange audibly calls on the powers of the Vishanti, three godly beings of enormous power. Popup: Other deities he invokes include the Octessence, the Olympian gods, and Dormammu. Boomstick: Aww, that one's a kitty! Doctor Strange: I summon forth the shielding powers of the Vishanti! (He blocks laser blasts) Spider-Man: Impressive! He sure puts Mysterio's hocus pocus to shame! Boomstick: Anyway, after many years of study, Strange's mentor was slain by a creepy hentai monster, and Strange was granted the title of Sorcerer Supreme, which is like a normal sorcerer with all the toppings. Wiz: As Sorcerer Supreme, Strange was deemed the most powerful magic user, and defender of the world. To better perform his duties, he carries numerous magical artifacts which assist him in battle. Boomstick: The Cloak of Levitation lets him fly without magic and has a mind of its own, like Aladdin's magic carpet, but way more stylish. The Wand of Watoomb amplifies his powers, and the Axe of Angaruumus...whatever, cuts through mystical beings. Fun fact, Strange found that axe in my ex-wife's old witch cave, I mean, apartment. Wiz: But most versatile of all is the Eye of Agamotto. With this amulet, Strange can perceive any truth, absorb massive amounts of energy, enhance his psychic powers, and fire a light that can weaken and obliterate magical entities. Popup: In the Marvel Cinematic Universe, the Eye of Agamotto merely contains an Infinity Stone. This is untrue in Strange's primary comic continuity, where the Eye instead possesses it's own power. Boomstick: If you haven't noticed, Doctor Strange is super powerful, with all this magical mumbo jumbo, he's taken on some of the biggest threats in the universe! Dormammu: Set me free! Strange: No. I've come to bargain. Boomstick: And if he ever gets stuck, he basically just rewrites the rules of reality, which is probably what happens when you divide by zero. Wiz: That's not even possible. Boomstick: Exactly! It's magic, Wiz! Anything can happen! Wiz: Strange's astral form has traveled across the planet in, quote, "precious seconds", putting him at several million miles per hour. Boomstick: Even better, when Adam Warlock once used an Infinity Gem to banish Strange to the far reaches of the universe, Strange just cast a spell that zoomed him all the way back! So yeah, f you, Adam! Wiz: Given what we see here, Doctor Strange was most likely sent to a void, or a large empty area between galaxies. The void where our galaxy resides is about two billion light years in diameter, with the Milky Way set relatively close to the center. Based on Strange's conversation here, we can assume a generously short time frame of five seconds, so Strange must have moved over 4.2 septillion miles per hour, that's six quadrillion times the speed of light! Boomstick: Damn! Oh, how about that time he ripped the soul out of his arch nemesis and sent him back in time? Or when he restored his Cloak of Levitation from mere scraps? Or when he beat up Galactus, and totally scrambled his brain? Popup: Repairing the Cloak was a test from the Living Tribunal, the second most powerful being in Marvel and arbiter of all creation. Wiz: With his immense magical prowess, Strange has survived blasts from Voltor, a robot with the power to move stars, and even withstood a supernova. At minimum, an exploding star outputs over 350 septillion gigatons of TNT, that's six octillion times greater than the Tsar Bomba, the most powerful nuclear weapon ever made. Popup: Even Death herself feels it would be too difficult to claim Strange's soul. Boomstick: Not impressed yet? Well, Strange can manipulate and detonate stars himself, that's right, this guy uses supernovas as weapons. Wiz: Strange is exceptionally clever, and while his physique is not superhuman, it is worth noting that he is a talented athlete and martial artist, this is important, as the use of magic can wear down the magicians body if it is unfit. His immortality has also proved incredibly useful. Boomstick: I'll say, he's looking pretty good for a guy born in the 1930's. Wiz: More than that, at one point, Strange was recruited by the Vishanti to fight in a magical war, which lasted five thousand years! Boomstick: Holy shit! I hope he got some really good veterans benefits after that, but for real, this guy has the power to protect the universe and reshape it however he wants. I know which doctor I'm calling the next time I'm sick. Dormammu: Who are you? Strange: I’m Doctor Strange: Sorceror Supreme! Doctor Fate Wiz: Tell me, Boomstick, do you believe in fate? '''Boomstick: I only believe in one thing, Wiz, eighteen-year, one hundred proof whiskey. Wiz: Well, after accompanying his father on an archaeological expedition in Mesopotamia, twelve year old Kent Nelson certainly did. Boomstick: Instead of digging up boring old artifacts, like tools or pottery, Kent uncovered a ten billion year old god! Too bad waking him up also... gassed Kent's dad to death. Wiz: This slumbering god was Nabu, a Lord of Order born from the very beginning of the universe. While Nabu normally cares little about the universally inconsequential concerns of individual humans, this time was different. Nabu took the newly orphaned Kent under his wing and taught him the ways of magic. Boomstick: Oh, sweet! I'd take a god dad over an ordinary one any day, but really, I'd just take any dad... Wiz: Though Nabu wasn't too keen on the actual parenting part of the deal. So he just magic'd Kent to a full grown adult over the course of a week. Boomstick: Does that mean he got hit with all those years of awkward puberty all at once? My God, talk about a mood swing. Wiz: To master the mystic arts, Nabu granted Kent three ancient relics. First and foremost, Kent donned the Golden Helmet of Fate. Boomstick: While Kent woke up the physical body, Nabu's soul is actually inside this helmet. So when Kent put it on, his spirit merged with Nabu's, and they became Doctor Fate. ' ''Fate: I am an Agent of Order. '''Boomstick: Wait, he's twelve! Technically, he can't be a doctor yet, right? Wiz: Well, in time, he became a trained physician and achieved a PhD in archaeology. Boomstick: Good for him! Anyway, he's also got the Cloak of Destiny, which gave him flight, super strength, and superhuman durability. Wiz: Lastly, he received the Amulet of Anubis, a talisman which increases Fate's powers, counters opposing magic, and can launch an intense beam of magical firepower. It also houses its own pocket dimension, where the souls of past Doctor Fates reside. Boomstick: Oh yeah, lots of people have worn that shiny helmet, and not all of them were Doctors. Even Kent's wife Inza got in on the magic action! But Kent is, like, the main one, so we're sticking with him. Wiz: As Doctor Fate, Kent became the immortal champion of the supernatural Lords of Order, in their fight against the vile Lords of Chaos. Boomstick: And he learned tons of wacky wizard skills he can use with just a thought, perfect for putting chaos gods in their place. Wiz: Fate can use telekinesis, cast illusions, erect force fields, hypnotize foes, read minds, teleport vast distances, create an astral projection of himself, travel through time and dimensions, and even manipulate matter on a molecular level. Popup: As Fate, Kent has stated "all I do is visualize what I want to happen...and it happens!" In addition, Inza has said "if that's how I believe it, then that's how it works." Boomstick: Let's face it, Wiz, he's so powerful, he can basically do whatever the hell he wants, like that time he did a Freaky Friday body swap with Blue Beetle like it was nothing, he can even conjure up Superman's Kryptonian powers for himself, that's right, this guy can just decide to be Superman for a day. Death Battle Doctor Strange is seen walking around the Sanctum Sanctorum before hearing a quick flash. He turns around to find a glowing Ankh symbol form in the center of his building. (*Cues: A Strange Fate - Brandon Yates) Doctor Fate emerges from the symbol and yells loud enough for the Sanctum to rumble. Fate: STEPHEN STRANGE! Strange prepares for his opponent by casting miniature spells in his hand to light them up. Fate slowly descends to the ground. Fate: It has come to my attention that there arenever take a life or what two Sorcerer Supremes in this existence... Nelson hovers above the floor, kicking up wind as his hands become engulfed in blue flames. Fate: I am here to resolve this embarrassment. Strange: I see somebody needs a lesson in manners... The two sorcerers take their stances and face off against each other. FIGHT! Results (Cues: A Strange Fate - Brandon Yates again) Boomstick: So, uhhh, don't doctors take an oath to never take a life or whatever? Wiz: Analyzing this matchup was bizarre. You might even say that it was.. strange? Boomstick: Save the puns, Wiz. That's my job, but yeah. Both these doctor wizards were so stupidly powerful, trying to find their limit waas like looking for a needle in a haystack, but nobody remembered to put the needle there in the first place. Wiz: With their maximum potential seemingly unmeasurable, it's easy to make an arguement for either one to win. If given the chance, Strange could've certainly, say, stole Fate's powers, or maybe even just will him out of existence. Popup: Draining magical energy from others could be dangerous for Strange. Fate could do the same, and counter it, with no such downsides. Boomstick: I bet plenty of Strange fans are letting us know how in the comments below. Wiz: And that's fine. But Death Battle looks at the larger picture to find the most likely outcome of them all. And Fate simply held the advantage at a grander scale. Boomstick: Strange may have fought a 5,000 year war, but Nabu's been around since the beginning of the universe. Over 10 billion years. He definitely had way more experience. Wiz: Fate also had the advantage in casting the majority of his spells non-verbally, while many of Strange's require specific hand movements and incantations. Still, it was only a matter of time until the Eye of Agamotto informed Strange of Fate's one weakness. Popup: Fate has also developed numerous counters to protect the helmet and the host should it be removed.It was no longer the weakness it was in old stories. Boomstick: Depowering him wasn't as easy as you'd think. He had his own magic and his superhuman strength was something Strange didn't have at all. Basically, anything Strange could do, Fate could do it too, but even more. Popup: Even if Strange had the Time Stone from the MCU, the outcome would not likely change. Both Strange and Fate have performed Time Manipulation feats without such a stone. Wiz: Remember how Strange cast a spell which moved him 6 quadrillion times the speed of light? Boomstick: Yep. Now remember how Fate's helmet flew from Earth to the edge of the universe and back? Wiz: It took about one year to make this trip. Given the estimated scope of the observable and unknown universe, a trip of this magnitude would require the helmet to fly nearly 28 decillion times the speed of light. That's over 4 quintillion times faster than Strange. Popup: The helmet's actual speed is likely faster. The universe's maximum extent is generally estimated to be 3X10^23 times the radius of the observable universe, but some estimates claim it's far larger than that! Boomstick: Look at it this way: Stange was a man borrowing the powers of a god, while Fate's a god borrowing a man. Plus, that power boost with Inza's soul from the amulet put Fate above the gods in his universe. Something Strange can't really do himself. Wiz: Overall, both Doctor Strange and Doctor Fate possessed incomprehensiblely impressive magic, but Fate held more experience, greater physical abilities, and a wider range of talents. Boomstick: Which left Steven with a "Strange" twist of "Fate". Wiz: The winner is: Doctor Fate. Trivia * The connections between Doctor Strange and Doctor Fate are that they are comic book characters that conjure magical abilities, fight evil magic, and have the ability to change things around. * This episode has by far the highest amount of animators to date, with a total of four different animators working on the episode. * This is the 13th Marvel VS DC themed episode in the series, after Rogue VS Wonder Woman, Batman VS Spider-Man, Batman VS Captain America, Deadpool VS Deathstroke, Iron Man VS Lex Luthor, Green Arrow VS Hawkeye, Flash VS Quicksilver, Hulk VS Doomsday, Venom VS Bane, Thor VS Wonder Woman, Batman Beyond VS Spider-Man 2099 and Black Panther VS Batman. Category:'Rivalry' themed Death Battles Category:'Comic Book' Themed Death Battles Category:Magic themed Death Battles Category:Heroes themed Death Battles Category:Protagonists themed Death Battles Category:'DC vs Marvel' themed Death Battles Category:Death battles Category:'Disney vs Warner Bros.' themed Death Battles Category:Season 5 episodes Category:Animated Sprite battles Category:Fights animated by Zack Category:Fights animated by Kiid Category:Fights animated by Kayas Category:Fights with voice actors